<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Being Provided An Heir by Damien_Kova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734106">Being Provided An Heir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova'>Damien_Kova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semiramis has her Master, Shirou Kotomine, give her an heir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Being Provided An Heir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Assassin, I’m surprised that you would call me to your throne during a time like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semiramis opened her eyes at the sound of her Master, Shirou Kotomine’s, voice, pulling her from her slight slumber. A smile came to her lips as she noticed that he was making his way toward her throne, pulling a few bit of his clothing off as he moved. “An empress is in need of an heir. And you are the only person here who is worthy to give me one. It shouldn’t be that much of a surprise.” She teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she snapped her fingers, causing her clothing to disappear off of her body in a bit of purple smoke, leaving her naked as the day she was born. “However, I’m more concerned about if you can keep up with me or not.~”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I suppose that would be a concern when trying to find a man that can give you an heir.” Kotomine smirked as he stopped just a step away from Semiramis’ throne, his eyes drifting along her body and taking in the wonderful sight that was her bare skin on display for him and him alone. “With all the help you have provided me since this Greater Grail War has started, I will do my best to meet your expectations.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kotomine was eyeing her body up and down, Semiramis found herself doing the same to him. His prowess as a Master was one thing that interested her, his cold and brutal strategy to win this Greater Grail War was another that caused her interest to grow. But now that she was getting a good look at him, it was easy to tell that his body was in just as perfect shape as his mind was. And that was only accentuated in her mind when her eyes met his cock. “Come closer. You can’t provide me with an heir if you’re apart from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semiramis licked her lips as Shirou made his way beside her throne, allowing her to sit comfortably in her place of belonging while she tended to him. It allowed her to turn her head and happily wrap her lips around the head of his shaft without even adjusting her body. However, she didn’t sit still for long. There was a strange sense of eagerness coursing through her as she got her first taste of her Master’s shaft. And it pushed her to scoot a little bit closer to him and practically lean over the arm of her throne to take the entirety of his shaft into her mouth in one push.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she found herself at the base of his member, Semiramis took a moment to be still and appreciate the feeling of his member throbbing against her tongue and twitching against her soft lips. Her eyes fluttered closed as she started to bob her head up and down his member, making her tongue dance along her Master’s cock as she enjoyed the flavor that coated her tastebuds. The flavor of his shaft was strong but far from overbearing and it was just addictive enough for her to need no prompting or orders from him to pick up the pace of her movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take more than a moment for Semiramis to work herself into a quick and almost desperate-seeming rhythm as she sucked down her Master’s cock. From the way it throbbed and twitched against her tongue, combined with just how eager Kotomine threaded his fingers through her dark hair, she knew that she was doing a good job at making her partner enjoy himself. But that really put that knowledge in her mind was when he grabbed onto both sides of her head and yanked her down to the base of his member harder than she was already moving her head, causing her to gag and her throat to sputter around his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gagging and mild confusion only lasted for a moment before Semiramis regained her composure, prompting her to gain a firm grip on Shirou’s thigh and push herself off from around his member. A single strand of her saliva connected her lower lip to the tip of his shaft for a moment before she broke it by licking her lips. “Don’t get too eager now, Master. Don’t forget, you aren’t here to simply enjoy my throat. You can’t enjoy yourself too much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she spoke, Semiramis lowered her head until her lips were only an inch away from her Master’s hefty balls. One look was all it took for her to know that he was going to be able to pump her full and almost guarantee giving her an heir. That thought prompted her to place a few gentle and affectionate kisses against each of his balls, almost as if she was silently thanking them for giving her something that she wanted. All while the heavy scent of his musk starting to fill her nostrils and invade her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long before Semiramis lost herself in that scent, pressing kiss after kiss against Shirou’s balls. She happily and excitedly licked each and every inch of his sack that she could, practically worshipping it while feeling his member throb and pulse against her face and in her hair. She didn’t think twice about the feeling of his fingers started to rub against her head, likely stroking himself into her hair while she tended to her balls. She was far too engrossed in that wonderfully powerful scent that invaded her mind and enhanced the lingering flavor of his cock on her tastebuds, causing Semiramis to bring her hand to her breast and start to truly lose herself in the pleasure that she was bringing both of them. At least, until Shirou came without a warning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rope after rope of his spunk landed both in her hair and on her face as he unloaded on her while she tended to his balls. The feeling of his warm seed landing on her head and on her skin caused Semiramis to snap out of her trance and promptly let out a heavy and disappointed sigh. Though, she wasn’t disappointed in him, the feeling of his seed was too wonderful against her skin for that. Instead, she was disappointed in herself for losing her composure and allowing herself to push Kotomine over the edge like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she pulled herself away from his balls, Semiramis couldn’t stop herself from blushing. She could feel his seed seeping out of her hair and onto her face, really making it sink in just how much she lost herself to her bliss. However, she didn’t let it get to her for long. She quickly rose out of her throne and gestured toward it. “I… May have gone a bit too far. But sit down, Master. As the man who’s giving me an heir, it’s only fair that you sit in the throne while you impregnate me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you say so, Assassin.” Shirou Kotomine didn’t waste a moment before sitting down in Semiramis’ spot, feeling the juices that she left against his skin as he sat down. Though, it only turned him on more to know that she had gotten that excited from just sucking his cock. However, his thoughts were quickly pulled away from her juices when he felt her suddenly climb into his lap, facing him and pressing her breasts directly against his chest. “A-Assassin?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What? You thought I was going to keep tending to your cock? No no. You not only get the honor of sitting on my throne, but of impregnating me while you’re in it.” Semiramis licked her lips as she started to rock her hips back and forth, purposefully grinding her wet slit against his hard cock in order to tease him and keep him hard for a moment longer. But once she was satisfied, there wasn’t any hesitation as she raised her hips into the air and dropped them back down onto his thick shaft, impaling herself with each and every inch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud cry of pleasure threatened to erupt from her lips as she felt him throb and twitch against her inner walls, his impressive member reaching deeper into her pussy than either of the men she had been with during her original life. However, Semiramis bit down on her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as she started to bounce on his cock. She started off slow, not wanting to bring them too much pleasure too quickly and end things early. But before she knew it, Semiramis worked herself into a fast and needy rhythm that easily showed just how much she was enjoying herself. And it didn’t help that every time she dropped back down into Shirou’s lap, a blissful whine rumbled in her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she continued to pick up the pace of her bouncing, starting to get mildly lost in the pleasure once again, Semiramis was happy to feel her Master’s hands suddenly grab onto her shapely ass cheeks. A sharp but blissful sound escaped her as she finally let go of her lip, hot and heavy moans spilling from her with each and every bounce. Her lips curled into a smile as she rode Kotomine’s cock without a care in the world, almost forgetting about the Greater Grail War that was going on outside of the throne room. But she was happy to be where she was, losing herself to the pleasure and wrapping her arms around Shirou’s neck to keep him close as she fucked herself on his cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, with just how lost she was getting in her pleasure, Semiramis failed to hear Shirou mentioning over and over that he was going to cum again if she didn’t slow down. Not that she would’ve slowed down even if she heard him, enjoying the feeling of his cock rubbing against her inner walls and pounding against the entrance to her womb every time she dropped back into her lap. It felt far too good to stop now. Especially when his fingers sank into the soft skin of her rear end, the mild pain coming from it causing her inner walls to tighten around her shaft as she nearly fully lost herself to the bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately and unfortunately, the feeling of Shirou suddenly cumming inside of her brought an end to that. Fortunately, the feeling of his hot and fertile seed flooding into her womb was enough to push Semiramis over the edge and into her orgasm. Unfortunately, both of them cumming together meant that Semiramis couldn’t enjoy herself for much longer. But it didn’t stop her from rocking her hips in his lap, trying to milk out every drop of his seed while he still firmly held onto her ass. A smile came to her lips as the bliss from her orgasm started to fade and she started to gain her composure again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gently threaded her fingers through Kotomine’s white hair before grabbing hold of the back of his head. And without saying a word, she pulled him into a gentle and loving kiss. A kiss that she hadn’t shared with anyone since she originally took her throne. A kiss that caused her heart to skip a beat with Shirou returned her affection, his hands moving from her rear end to gently embrace her back and pull her body to be flush against his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Semiramis felt her heart flutter in her chest as she pulled away from her Master’s lips, looking him in the eyes while his cock remained stiff inside of her. “It feels like you can go for a bit longer than I thought.~” She happily licked her lips before pulling Shirou back into another kiss, this time feeling his cock twitch against her inner walls. “I think we should keep going until there’s no doubt that you’ve given me your child.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t think I could tell you ‘no’ even if I wanted to.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>